Open Season 2 Credits
Opening Credits SONY PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT PRESENT A SONY PICTURES ANIMATION FILM OPEN SEASON 2 Closing Credits Directed by MATTHEW O'CALLAGHAN Co-Director TODD WILDERMAN Produced by KIRK BODYFELF MATTHEW O'CALLAGHAN Executive Producers JILL CULTON MICHELLE MURDOCCA Written by DAVID I. STERN Bason on Characters by JOHN CARLS JILL CULTON STEVE MOORE ANTHONY STACCHI JOEL MCHALE MIKE EPPS JANE KRAKOWESKI BILLY CONNOLLY and CRISPIN GOLVER Score Composed and Conducted by RAMIN DJAWADI Co-Producer AMY JUPITER Production Designer ANDY GASKIL Art Director RON LUKAS Character Design CARTER GOODRICH Editors GREGORY PELER Visual Effects Supervisor AUGUSTO SCHILLACI Layout Supervisors TROY GRIFFIN JAMES WILLIAMS Supervising Animators BRYAN BNGRAM CG Supervisor HARRY MICHALAKEAS DAVID SEAGER CAST Additional Voices Casting by MARY HIDALGO Imagery and Animation by SONY PICTURES INAGERWORKS COLVER CITY, CALIFORNIA CHANNEL, INDLA and REEL FX CREATIVE STUDIOS Dallas, Texas Associate Producer, Imagerworks JENNY FOLLE Exeuctive Proucer, Reel FX KYLE CLARK Digital Producer SHANNA BESSINGER Production Managers GREG LYCONS ANGIE PARKS NAVINA YENATESH Digital Production Manager MICHAEL MAY Creative Supervisor, FX SPH KRISHNATANK MICHERA STORY Story Artists JOE RANFT GARY TROUSDALE ED GROMBT JEFF PIGDEON BILL KINDER ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH JOHN LASSET ER PETER DOCTER Additional Story Arists CHRIS PARKER DARRELL ROONEY CHRIS SANDERS ART DEPARTEMENT Art Department APM MICHELLE WONG Visual Development JOHN BEVELHEMER JOTY LAM TAKAO NOGUCHI Additional Visual Development T . DANIEL HOFSTEDT CHAD STEWART 3D Visual Development JAMES BATTERSBY JOHN BUITO OMAR SMITH TODD PILAR MODELING Modelers BRANDON BROSE JOE CHRISIAN DREW DALOE PHARANL ELLIAPPEN STEVE HIBERT TOM JORDAN PURAL KRISHNHAMSORTHY SARA MOORE DALA PEAL JULIA PHELPS CHRISTINE SMITH BAREL VENUGOPAL DAIRA WANG Production Coordinator PAM KOLBE CHARACTER SETUP Character Setup Supervisor JOHN CARREY Character Setup TD STEVE EGAR KEITH LACKEY JASON OSTIJA D AMON SHEITON JARVIER SOLANA ROB WILSON KYLE WOOD JINNAH YE Prop Setup TD KENNY FRESENHAHN THANGA PARUNAL RASJAN SHAOO Production Coordinator HEATHER DRUMMONS LAYOUT Leal Rough Layour Artists STEVE KOLBE Rough Layout Artists STEPHEN CLIDERS ROD DOUGLAS JOE JOHNSON MIKE WALLACE Producer Coordinator JASMINE JHONSON ANIMATION Animators ALAN CAMILO SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON LIGHTING Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA EFFECTS Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE SOFTWARRE Color Pepilne Enigner JEREMY SLAN JOSEPH SLONAKA PRODUCTION Production Assistants Oilver Benavidez Matt Bomeyer Rob Simon POST PRODUCTION VIX Editors TIM ARCHER JAKE PATTON ADREN SHAW BRANDON THARP SYSTEMS R&D AND ENGINEERING Supervisor DALE R. BECK Administraion DREW AVELING JOANNA BIANCHI NICHOLAS BRANDT MARY ELLEN GOODWIN WINFILED HAN SUE HARRISON BETH JANKUS CAROLE SUE LIPMAN NICK LORITSCH DEBBIE O'KEEFFE CYNTIHA PARK MICHELE REED Artists Development and Outreach TOMMY BACORN MARLIYN FRIEDMAN JIM CONRADS ANGELA LEPTIO Titles Design by SUSAN BRADLEY MUSIC "IThey long to Bel Close to You" Written by Bert Bacharach and Ral David "Oh Where Of Where Bas My Little Dog Gone?" Traditional "The Wheels on the Bus" Traditional © 2008 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All Right Resrved Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the athor of this film (mation pictures) for the purpose of copyright and other laws SPECIAL THANKS TO LEE UNKRICH JOHN WILLLIAM PRODUCTION BABIES GODLISH FISH FOWLER LYNN JACK NAN SCHWARTZ Ingeworks Reel RX Prints by DELUXE No 44561 Motion Pictures Assoication Of Amercian istes Kodak Doley Digital SDDS Sony Dynantica Ditigal Sound All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws Untied Kingdom. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials